Solo Pienso en ti Ninja de la Arena ( TEMARI )
by valivergamo
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en Naruto y Temari , en una historia que se cruzan sus caminos y se ban conociendo poco a poco despues de algunas decepciones
1. ANTES DE MI LLEGADA

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO NO CONVECIONAL POR EJEMPLO TODOS ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A L NARUHINA NARUSAKU, YO HARE UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN NARYTO Y TEMARI YA QUE E VISTO POCOS FANFICS DE ESTOS DOS, PERO TRATARE DE HASER LO MEJOR DE MI PARA SACAR ESTA HISTORIA A FLOTE Y EN EL MOMENTO QUE ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS, PEDIRE AYUDA A USTEDES LOS POSIBLES LECTORES QUE RECAUDE ESTE FANFIC

1 ANTES DE MI LLEGADA

Ahí estaba el joven rubio que siempre quería superar sus límites, el joven que ayudo a recuperar a mi hermano de sus demonios …..

En los informes hechos por la alianza shinobi de la aldea de la hoja y de la arena decía que estaba en viaje de entrenamiento con uno de los mas fuertes ninjas del mundo uno de los tres legendarios sannins.

Pero ahora que me percato no hay nadie a su alrededor será que su maestro lo habrá dejado eso no seria de extrañar ya que recuerdo que el joven era muy estresante sin contar de la manera en la que pelea.

TEMARI ALSO LA VOZ _hola Naruto verdad (ELLA SI SABIA SU NOMBRE, PERO SOLO DISIMULO)

Naruto quedo sorprendido y dijo tu eres la loca del abanico, la hermana de Gara ….

QUE HAS DICHO ESTUPIDO – Replico Temari – Pero si, oye que es la técnica que estas intentando hacer parece que te estas exigiendo demasiado, mejor dicho, te exiges demasiado.

Esto es una nueva técnica que intento crear es una mejora con más potencia de mi RASENGAN …

Temari quedo asombrada, pero al mismo tiempo disimulaba

Naruto asintió y pregunto - Que estas haciendo aquí estas muy lejos de tu aldea…

Temari respondió – estoy en una misión muy importante en el país del agua necesitaban una jounin muy experimentada así que me enviaron a mí y decidí explorar la zona, pero explícame exactamente qué quieres hacer con el rasengan ….

Quiero a base de esta técnica quiero realizar una mas poderosa, pero me quede sin ideas y ahora solo hago cualquier chorrada …

ENTONSES POR QUE NO LE PONES UN POCO DE AFINIDAD DE TU ELENTO DE CHACRA - DIJO TEMARI…

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Naruto (es que en realidad no se deambulada la mente del joven rubio)….

Acaso no lo sabes es algo básico para cada shinobi – Temari reclamo y le entrego un a hoja de chacra según ella …..( Pon un poco de tu chacra sobre el papel )….

Naruto asintió y realizo lo que le pedio la sexy mujer – la hoja se rompió exclamo naruto ….

Wau tienes el mismo chacra que yo el de viento – dijo Temari – ahora si mira intenta invertir ese chacra en tu rasengan y creo que podrás hacerlo más potente pero antes de eso tienes que aprender a controlar el tipo viento … pídele ayuda a tu maestro tengo que regresar dijo Temari con una suave sonrisa (tengo que admitir que el joven era demasiado guapo desde la ultima vez que lo había visto Temari pensó)…

Gracia supongo respondió naruto – ahora ya tengo una nueva pista (quería agradecerle a la joven pero no pupo como así que se quedó callado y veía como se alejaba

 **DESPUES DE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS**

 **S** abio pervertido ayúdame con mi técnica quiero que me entrene para utilizar mi afinidad elemental el viento – grito naruto….

Como sabes que tienes esa afinidad replico jiraya…..

Pues una amiga me dio una hoja de chacra y descubrí que tenia el elemento del viento y me dijo que podía implementarlo en el Rasengan ….

Espero que le hayas dado las gracias naruto una mujer siempre debe ser consentida además si te da buenas ideas…

Naruto se quedo callado ya que no le había dicho nada (se había quedado pasmado de la ternura y de la ayuda que le había ofrecido la chica….

Jiraya le dijo a naruto – por que no la invitas a salir se nota que te quedo gustando ….

Si tienes razón – dijo naruto…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto se quedo buscando desde que amaneció casi todo el día pero no la encontraba (ya se habrá ido pensó naruto)….

Por que me estas buscando – sonó una voz dulce y serena – es que quería preguntarte algo…

Que? Pregunto Temari – sonrojada y un poco nerviosa ya que casi nunca nadie la buscaba ni se tomaba la molestia de volverla a hablar ya que desde que Gara dejo de ser un asesino cuesta mucho recuperar la confianza de los demás aunque hayan pasado 3 años….

Naruto se armo de valor y pregunto ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? – naruto se sonrojo demasiado para su corta edad ya que nunca había tenido una cita…

Temari se puso muy nerviosa y le respondió – si te veo mañana en la tarde en el lugar donde venden dulces alado del lago – se puso muy sonrojada igual que naruto ….

 **FIN DE LA PRIMARA PARTE**

 **SE QUE ES DEMASIADO CORTA PERO SOLO ES LA INTROSUCCION DE SUS PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON TEMARI Y LA PRIMERA DECESION YA VERAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS A ESA PERSONA QUE LE DIO UN RICOLINO FOLLOW A EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE ESCRIBO DEL FANFIC …NO ESPERABA QUE NISIQUIERA NADIE LO VIERA PERO GRACIAS POR ESO AUNQUE NADIE LO LEA O SOLO 1 LO ESTE SIIGUIENDO TERMINARE EL FANFIC HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE NARUTO TENGA A SU PRIMER HIJO (NOSE SI LO LLAMRE BORUTO O LE CAMBIARE EL NOMBRE) COMENSEMOS CON LA HISTORIA….**

 **TITULO:**

 **2\. LOSIENTO, NO HERA MI INTENSION**

-Porque teníamos que irnos viejo pervertido – dijo naruto un poco triste pero ansioso por que había descubierto algo para su nueva técnica – (maldito viejo no me dejo ir a mi primera cita, Temari se habrá enojado, yo de verdad quería ir ….pensó naruto)

-Solo bromeaba cuando te dije que la invitaras a salir te dije un día antes que teníamos que salir pronto porque tenía una investigación importante – replico jiraya….(además no tenia ni una oportunidad con esa chica sea quien sea , él es muy inocente peso jiraya)

-como quisiera explicarle por que falte a nuestra sita (siento que arruine mi primera oportunidad) pensó naruto…

 **1 AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES EN EL REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

-Me siento alegre de volver siento que a pasado más de mil años , ya quiero ver a sakura y kk-sensei y enseñarles todo lo fuerte que me he vuelto – dijo el rubio de 16 años recién cumplido..

-pues ya llegamos anda busca a tus amigos tengo que dar un informe a Tsunade – dijo jiraya…

-nos vemos luego jiraya sensei – grito naruto alejándose…..

-jiraya se sorprendió acabo de que su rubio alumno nunca lo llamaba así…

 **ALCABO DE VARIOS MINUTOS**

-Naruto eres tú … naruto – sonó una voz muy dulce y serena – (volvió , regreso , por fin …pensó la chica de cabello rosa)

-ah sakura-chan cuanto tiempo , te ves mas hermosa que nunca – dijo el joven rubio – (se ve demasiado hermosa los años le dejaron demasiado de belleza pensó el rubio)…

-te extrañe mucho no sabes cuanta falta has hecho en la aldea – la joven de cabello rosa asintió mientras le daba un tierno abrazo – (desde cuando si hiso mas alto que yo , eso le asienta muy bien)…

-oye me pones al día de todo lo que ah pasado en la aldea sakura-chan – pregunto naruto con un enorme sonrisa – (talvez la invite a salir) pensó el joven rubio…

-los jóvenes platicaron y se pusieron al día hasta el momento en que sakura menciono – shikamaru está saliendo últimamente con Temari de la aldea de la arena …

-(porque , bueno me alegro por shikamaru el merece ser feliz ) pensó naruto solo mordiéndose los labios un poco adolorido y lleno de rabia…..

-mira justamente vienen será de aquí – dijo sakura al mismo tiempo saludando a los tortolos – (porque no estará emocionado naruto , acaso habrá madurado pensó sakura ) sonriendo levemente ….

-no no no Temari no por que justo ahora en este momento , no la había visto desde que la dejo plantada en el país del agua….

\- Temari y shikamaru hablaban muy seria mente hasta que el ruido de la joven la percato y observo a ese bastardo que la había echo arreglarse por mas de 3 horas , esperando sola y tristemente a la orilla del lago …asiendo que su fe de que alguien la mira con ojos de ternura y pasión desapareciera para ella de la manera que le había costado confiar en los demás por que aun lo seguía pensando , como el primer chico que intentaba conquistarla , pero que solo jugo con ella

-hola Temari – dijo naruto de una manera muy nerviosa – ( solo deseo que no me mate pensó el joven rubio con pensamientos de como Temari lo mataría)….

-como te atreves idiota , no sabes lo que te espere ese día …. – dijo Temari con una voz de odio hacia naruto mientras lo golpeaba y arrastraba afuera de la aldea – (naruto no te saldrás con la tuya te hare pagar por eso)….

\- sakura y shikamaru solo se quedaron anonadados pero shikamaru ya sabe que significaba eso …(que había perdido toda oportunidad contra su amigo de cabello rubio)

-sakura solo gritaba de una manera muy fuerte .. Temari deja a naruto , pero la rubia no le hacia caso hasta que … hasta que naruto le dijo sakura vete tengo que arreglar un asunto con ella…

 **EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 13**

 **-** di todo lo que tengas que decir y veré si te perdono la vida – dijo Temari mientras lo ataba a uno de los 3 troncos – (te matare idiota te matare no importa que escusas des te matare pensó Temari llena de rabia)….

-me tenia que ir Hera demasiado urgente – dijo el joven rubio – (además tu ya estas muy feliz con uno de mis mejores amigos ) pensó naruto…

-entonces yo no Hera nada importante para ti , solo me quisiste para pasar el rato pero como viste que tenias cosas mas importantes para hacer te largaste – dijo Temari de una manera muy desesperada pero mas calmada …..

-perdóname ,además que líos me haces tu estas saliendo con shikamaru eso significa que no te faltan pretendientes y además el es la persona que elegiste – dijo naruto un poco deprimido – (te odiare por esto , por que solo me haces recordar mis fallas ) pensó naruto deprimiéndose un poco mas …..

\- idiota no estoy saliendo con shikamaru el es mi amigo y además tenemos que coordinar cosas para los siguientes exámenes chunin a los que debes asistir y hare todo lo posible para que repruebes – dijo Temari con una voz de odio medio avergonzada – (no puedo confiar en casi nadie desde que me dejaste sola en la dulcería del lago) pensó Temari deprimiéndose un poco….

-losiento , se que fui un estupi…

-déjalo chico – interrumpido jiraya – el quiso asistir a ese lugar lo que pasa es que como el es un jinjuriki igual que tu hermano Gara es perseguido por una organización llamada akatsuki …ya sabes eso de que los demonios de colas son la principal fuente de poder , y pretexto de poder ….teníamos que escapar muy urgente todo fue mi culpa espero le des una segunda oportunidad – replico jiraya esfumándose como un clon de sombras….

\- ah ah bueno solo te perdonare la vida por ese viejo estúpido para la próxima si me dejas sola otra vez nunca te lo perdonare – Temari se sonrojo y puso nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado una oportunidad – ( espero no se de cuenta ya que le daría otra oportunidad después de un rato pero primero lo quería hacer sufrir)…..

\- así que bueno que te parece en la tarde …..te espero en las caras hokage….( dijo naruto de una manera muy nerviosa)

\- no faltes o si te matare esta vez idiota – dijo Temari mientras lo desataba de las cuerdas – ( Temari se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero se sentía feliz )

 **UNA HORA DESPUES**

-Vieja tsunade he vuelto -, mi reporte es comí demasiado pero lamentablemente casi nunca rameeeennn solo por que el estúpido viejo pervertido no me dejaba ….entrene mucho y creo que alcance una nueva técnica que supera el rango S y conocí demasiados maestros ,… aprendí el sapo fu… y mejore demasiado mi taijutsu a antes de que me olvido realice mi nueva técnica el super jutso sexy que supera el 1 de mas de 300 formas

 **BUENO ESTA ES I SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE …Y CREO QUE HARE QUE EL RASENCHURIKEN TENGA 3 FORMAS YA QUE JIRAYA ENTRENO A NARUTO EN ESTA TECNICA CREO QUE SERIA LO MEJOR DEJEN SUS OPINIONES**


	3. EL NUEVO EQUIPO 7

**ANTES DE EMPESAR ESTA PARTE DE EL CAPITULO TE DEJO MI PAJINA DE YOUTUBE SI ESTAS LEEYENDO EL FANFIC EN LA PLATAFORMA DE MODO LECTURA Y SI ESTAS VIENDO TE DEJO MI PAGINA DE FANFIC POR QUE AHÍ SACARE TODAS LAS ULTIMAS ACTUALISACIONES EL LINK DE YOUTUB ES :** **channel/UCT-9y_ai6m6A0bP1Si50fAg**

 **3 EL NUEVO EQUIPO 7 ,…. OTRA VEZ MAS**

-vieja tsunade bueno espero que le vaya bien ya le di mi reporte , tengo hambre asi que me voy al ichiraku si me necesitas ya sabes donde buscar – dijo naruto….

-espera …. Eso no ha sido un reporte quédate y dime todas las cosas por que jiraya solo dijo donde buscaba información y ya sabes que eso no sirve de nada …. Ambos sabemos como es solo mujeres por aquí mujeres por allá ….ya estoy cansada de ese pervertido – dijo tsunade con una voz de molestia

\- por que mejor lo hago mañana hoy tengo que hacer algo muy importante , por favor abuela -refuto naruto con una voz de preocupación ….

-que tienes que hacer – exclamo tsunade

-eh eh eh ….. ahora que lo pienso no es nada importante – dijo naruto queriendo ocultar sus planes con Temari - …

 **EN EL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO**

-kakashi sensei …. Naruto por fin volvió …. Esta aquí en este momento no se donde esta pero regreso nuestro naruto volvió sensei ….. – dijo sakura con una voz muy ansiosa y preocupada por que la ultima vez que vio al rubio fue cuando Temari se lo estaba llevando afuera del pueblo …

-ha ya volvió uff es hora de volver a la acción – dijo kakashi – pero bueno sakura alístate te veo e la torre del hokage en 2 horas dijo el hombre

-para que kakashi sensei que debemos hacer …..

\- no preguntes solo ve dijo sacando su libro de icha icha

\- la mujer de pelo rosa asintió con la cabeza pero se fue de una manera muy dudosa

 **CENTRO DE ENTRAMIENTO 7**

-Que hacemos aquí abuela tsunade ,…. Acaso quiere ver mi nueva técnica …sonrió naruto con una gran picardía pero sabiendo que se le hacia tarde

De la nada salen sakura kakashi , sakura y hombre de pelo negro con aspecto pálido .. pero al mismo tiempo muy delgado con varios pergaminos atados por varias partes de su cuerpo como si los quisiera agarrar de la manera mas fácil….

-muy bien ya están todos aquí… así que comencemos con su practica para que el nuevo equipo 7 sea aprobado por el consejo para ser reconstruido ….

\- que¡ que dijiste abuela …..sabes que sasuke es de mi equipo nosotros somos el equipo 7 no necesitamos a nadie mas podemos esperar solo .. esperen un poco les aseguró que lo traeré yo traeré a sasuke y podremos tomar la prueba…. Naruto grito con gran desesperación

-no podemos esperar naruto … mientras el tiempo avanza y el equipo esta inactivo todos salen perjudicados de una manera económica y también de tema de títulos tu te quedaste como genin no puedes refutar esto lo hacemos solo por tu querido sueño es muy egoísta de tu parte que pidas que te esperemos cuando te esperamos por mas de 2 años ….

Por que desde un principio el equipo 7 estuvo destinado a desaparecer ….pero solo por que nosotros creemos en ti en que algún día serás hokage , por que nuestra confianza en ti es grande …así que no solo pienses que podemos esperar mas ….dijo kakashi con una voz muy seria ….

-siempre sabes que palabras usar kakashi dijo tsunade muy burlona pero sin que el rubio se percate …..

-entonces decidido la practica será que ustedes 3 me quiten las campanas en el menor tiempo posible … tienes 2 días para hacerlo pero recuerden si se pasa de 1 un día dos escuadrones ambus entraran en acción y tienen permitido atacar para matar…..

Kakashi estaba muy serio fue de frente a atacar …chidori y con gran velocidad ataco a naruto pero que de una manera muy extraña se esfumo entre tintas ….pero recordó que el chico que por cierto se llamaba sai tenía ese tipo de habilidad de dibujos vivientes…..

Naruto estaba demasiado cerca recordó que kakashi era llamado el copey paste por su sharingan …. Asi que talvez sea bueno usar mi rasen shuriken .. pero que nivel uso

Creo que la primera forma …puede no ser tan efectivo con el

La segunda forma tiene mas potencia pero el hecho es que es demasiado destructiva pero la tercera ya es demolición pura ….

Espera claro mi energía natural con la primera forma solo necesito un poco de tiempo …..sakura por favor detenlo … sai tu puedes distraerlo para que sakura lo sujete …

Todo el mundo asintió así que naruto se tomo su tiempo para recolectar energía natural que por cierto no sabe hacerlo a su mayor poder ya que solo tuvo 0 minutos de entrenamiento antes de volver a la aldea …

Sai ataco con un estilo de taijutsu muy extraño pero demasiado efectivo …en ese momento sakura solo se concentro a atrapar a ese hombre escurridizo .. pero fallaron …cuando todo salía de control naruto entro en acción sin el rasengan primera forma .. y empezó a batir a su sensei mano a mano ..con puro taijutsu ..golpe tras golpe parecía que estaban demasiado nivelados hasta que kakashi empezó a dejar a naruto sin aliento golpe tras golpe …..

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE**

-ya se le hiso tarde … acaso me dejara de nuevo sola …. Ese idiota por que lo voy a matar ….. lo odio nunca mas lo perdonare …dijo Temari de una manera demasiado melancólica solo podía pensar en por que no llegaba hasta que apareció shikamaru y paro de lagrimear

-que te ocurre dijo el hombre .. nunca te había visto así ..dijo shikamaru

-no pasa nada ….. como que no te pasa nada respondió

-acaso lloras por el …..ya sabes por naruto

-no como voy a llorar por un estúpido exclamo Temari

-vi como estabas de nerviosa en el campo de entrenamiento 13 además estas demasiado arreglada para que estés sola dime te dejo sola o que…..reclamo el Nara

-no es que solo …..( Temari quiso arreglar todo pero termino confesándole todo a su amigo)

-descuida todo tiene una razón o un por que no te alteres si no le interesaras no se hubiera molestado a dejar que lo lleves atado fuera del pueblo y si los seguí ….sabes -naruto podía liberarse muy fácil de las ataduras que hiciste y no lo iso por que talvez por ser idiota o por que quería compensar lo que te iso …solo se que el no es de cometer un error dos veces….dijo shikamaru

-no me importa sabes ya termine todo los procedimientos para los exámenes ya no tengo nada que hacer así que creo que me voy a mi aldea dijo Temari con una sonrisa falsa y sin emociones de tal manera que parecía una persona muy hipócrita sin sentimientos pero se notaba que estaba decepcionada y dolida muy dentro de ella aunque no lo quiera admitir…..

-por lo mínimo avísale a la hokage dijo el joven…..

\- Temari salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

 **En el campo de entrenamiento 7**

La batalla seguía muy a favor de kakashi , pero en el juego de taijutsu sakura y sai se unieron asiendo que todo marche a favor de naruto …por que tomo un poco de tiempo en recargar mas energía natural… y realizar una técnica que nadie había visto todos quedaron anonadados todo el publico presente estaba asombrado pero cuando kakashi se percato de lo que realizaba naruto el también realizo un rasengan …pero el de naruto Hera muy diferente …Hera solo un rasengan pero aquello giraba de una manera mas veloz y poderosa sacando diferentes cuchillas como si fuera un shuriken ..en el momento que ambos rasengan impactaron hubo un claro predominador kakashi tenia el brazo quemado …pero naruto estaba perfectamente ….y de un solo golpe todo termino kakashi estaba inconsciente en el suelo como si todo hubiera sido de diferentes dimensiones ….todos el mundo se percato que naruto aun tenia el rasengan en su mano como si solo se hubiese tratado de demoler un árbol….todos se alarmaron ..tsunade fue de frente a curar el brazo del joven que estaba todo quemado

Cuando kakashi despertó …tsunade dijo esta tarde nació un nuevo equipo el mas fuerte de konoha el nuevo equipo 7…


	4. una cita nivel uzumaki

**EH NOTADO QUE UNA NUEVA PERSONA A EMPESADO A SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC ASI QUE A TI QUE ESTAS SIGUIENDO MIS HISTORIAS PORFAVOR TE INVITO A COMENTAR ALGO CONSTRUCTIVO PARA MEJORAR IGUAL QUE LOS QUE YA SIGUEN EL PROYECTO…**

… **.. una cita nivel uzumaki**

 **-Leydi hokage , acabo de que ya termine con los preparativos de los exámenes chunin le informo que regresare a mi aldea …. A dar un reporte de todo lo planeado – dijo Temari con una voz muy muerta y triste…..**

 **-aquí estas – dijo naruto con una voz muy alegre además de ansiosa mientras se lanzaba con demasiada emoción ante los brazos de Temari asiendo que se recueste entre las hierbas del campo y al mismo tiempo susurrando …. Creí que tendría que pedirte disculpas otra vez mientras la abrazaba demasiado fuerte**

 **-te odio me dejaste sola esperándote otra vez – dijo la jounin con una voz muy triste pero sonrojada por que el rubio la abrazaba de una manera muy tierna …**

 **-tsunade se dio cuenta de eso y sin hacer comentarios se marcho dejándolos solos….**

 **-nunca haría eso, lo que pasa es que la abuela tsunade me dijo que no podía posponerlo ….. intente hacer todo lo posible para cancelar este examen …..pero lo único que pude hacer Hera intentar hacerlo lo más rápido posible…. Te prometo que nunca mas te hare esperar – dijo naruto un poco sonrojado – (pero sabia que tal vez no podía mantener su promesa siempre)**

 **-Temari se sonrojo de tal manera que naruto tuvo que apartarse del suelo por temor a que pierda el conocimiento**

 **TORRE HOKAGE**

-espero que sea buena idea – dijo tsunade

-déjalo el chico merece ser feliz una vez le prohibí socializar con personas el todo el tiempo estuvo huyendo su vida fue difícil .. esa chica es la que iso que domine su mejor técnica el rasenshuriken el en este momento es el segundo mejor ninja de esta aldea ….es 3 veces mas fuerte que tu – dijo jiraya con una voz de superioridad y seriedad

-es que si sale lastimado esto influye en sus emociones tanto que tal vez el kyubi aproveche y rompa el sello …..dijo la rubia

-no te preocupes yo pensé en eso pero también , me cuestione y si es lo contrario

-a que te refieres

-a que si ella hace que el lo controle , que sus emociones sean mejor controladas …ya sabes lo que una vez dijo nuestro sensei …el amor controla hasta la fiera mas descontrolada -replico jiraya

 **EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA ….**

-Temari por que no me esperas en el monumento hokage llegare en 30 minutos … tengo que preparar algo antes – dijo naruto – (espero que acepte ella tiene todo el derecho de negarse a tener una cita conmigo pensó naruto)

-no, si quieres vamos los dos a donde quiera que vayas antes de in a el monumento, no quiero que me hagas esperar una vez mas … - dijo Temari un poco sonrojada pero con una voz muy firme…

-solo confía por una vez mas en mi te juro que iré , además no quiero que descubras la sorpresa que te tengo …..

-con esas palabras Temari suspiro pero acepto la propuesta de su saliente … -espero que todo valga la pena – dijo Temari pareciendo demasiado mandona y orgullosa

 **MONUMENTO HOKAGE …..**

 **-** por fin llegas estaba a punto de ir a buscarte yo misma dijo Temari …

-lo que pasa es que estaba preparando esto – naruto enseño un cesto lleno de comida….. y algo que parecía un telescopio

-(para que habrá traído eso pensó Temari)

-has visto alguna vez una lluvia de estrellas , esta noche habrá una … (naruto recordó lo que le había conversado con su sensei un día antes de venir) …

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-** naruto dentro de 2 días habrá una lluvia de estrellas por que no invitas a tu amiga de cabello rosa

-viejo pervertido , ya sabes que si la invito talvez me mate … por tu culpa me golpeo cuando estábamos entrenando la invocación….

-pero si quieres llegar a segunda base con ella recuerda que las mujeres son muy melosas para esas cosas – replico jiraya-

DEVUELTA A EL PRESENTE

-esa Hera la sorpresa … pues creo que tendrás que seguir haciendo méritos eso ya lo sabia y sin ti o contigo igual lo iba a ver (mintió Temari ya que ella no sabía nada de eso solo se hacía la dura)

-no, esa no es la sorpresa es solo una parte de esta noche… sonrió naruto

-se sentaron en una manta encima de la cara del cuarto hokage ..y naruto saco una tasa de ramen para el pero Temari le replicaba que esa Hera comida que malograría su físico y lo haría demasiado lento y que no lo comiera pero naruto no le iso caso pero ya que el sabia que todas las mujeres eran igual le trajo un poco de te con arroz con soja que tenia trozos de pecado …pensó que Hera la mejor opción y tenia razón por que casualidad Hera una de sus comidas favoritas cuando venia a la aldea de la hoja… esa tarde todo fue risas regañadas y un par de intentos de coqueteo que aparecer resultaron efectivos ya que cuando compenso la lluvia de estrellas naruto y Temari estaban recostados juntos uno con el otro …..

-oye quieres ver tu sorpresa dijo naruto con una sonrisa muy picara

-no, eso puede esperar solo quiero que todo este en calma por ahora …

 **CASA DE NARUTO**

Temari estaba recostada en la cama del joven rubio…mientras el estaba sentado en un sofá …el la estaba mirando muy atentamente a la joven como si fuera su razón de vivir …

-Temari se despertó y se encontró muy anonadada al ver que estaba recostada en la cama de naruto no sabía como había llegado ahí pero cuando vio al rubio lo único que iso fue darle un golpe dejando que se estrellara contra la mesa

-que te pasa …. No te alteres ….dijo naruto muy desesperado

-que hago aquí explícame idiota y mejor dime como termine en tu maldita cama pervertido … exclamo la rubia

-te dormiste y como no se donde te estas quedando te traje a ji departamento y como quería que estés cómoda te puse en mi cama y yo dormí en el sillón ya que sabes quería evitar esta situación muy incomoda .. pero como veo no sirvió

Además no te pude dar tu regalo así que esta en la cama lo puse a tu lado ….

-no lo quiero dijo Temari…..

Por favor como que no lo quieres anoche estabas ansiosa por saber que era …dijo naruto

-anoche es anoche no me refutes …. Por lo mínimo debes estar de acuerdo con migo ya que me trajiste a tu cama sin preguntar – reclamo Temari muy sonrojada …..aunque de verdad quería saber que era..

-no aceptare un no por respuesta este regalo lo traigo desde que te deje en el país del agua esa misma tarde que aceptaste salir …te había comprado algo pero como no te lo di pues lo guarde y eso es …..naruto se acerco lentamente hacia Temari y la abrazo dándole el regalo… dejándole una sonrisa demasiado sincera … y muy coqueta

-Temari lo abro y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hera le dio un abrazo demasiado fuerte a naruto …el regalo era un collar con dos pequeños abanicos el collar fue mas pesado y un poco mediano pero Hera bonito a la vista y naruto le explico que era una herramienta ninja que ese era un aspecto secundario que le tienes que quitar el sello para que se transforme e un arma …naruto le quito el sello y lo se paso era que resultaron ser un par de abanicos pequeños de metal que sin extender tenían el aspecto de kunais pero eran buenos visualmente …..

-pensé en ti cuando los vi y recordé que perdiste contra shikamaru, por que no tenias oportunidad de atacar de manera cuerpo a cuerpo por eso te lo compro – naruto e sonrió y le puso el collar de manera sellada por su cuello …y antes de ponérselo Temari le dijo

-naruto gracias, por lo que has hecho ….. sabes creo que darte una segunda oportunidad fue lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida …. Te quiero demasiado

 **SE QUE ES UN POCO TARDE PARA SUBIR LA CUARTA PARTE PERO TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR , PARA LOS EXAMENES DE ENTRADA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO LES DIGO QUE MAÑAMNA POSIBLEMENTE HAIGA DOBLE PARTE OSEA SUBIRE LA 5 Y 6**


	5. UNA NUEVA ALIANSA GARA Y SHOKAKU

Bueno gracias al nuevo fallow que le dieron a este ricolino fanfic yo seguire trayendo partes y hoy traeré 2 ya que en este tomo meteré a los akatsukis, hare que capturen a gara y pasara algo que dara un giro de 180 grados por favor dejen sus comentarios de como debo mejorar ….

 **En l aldea de la arena**

 **-oye tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido sabes que después de todo el maldito de itachi y kisame se burlaran de nosotros otra vez … dijo el hombre rubio que tenia una larga cola de caballo que se bestia de negro con nubes rojas que era el símbolo de akatsuki**

 **-pero si tu Heres el que siempre llega tarde no te quejes y camina que ya estamos cerca de la entrada de la aldea de la arena y capturar a el maldito jinjuriki demorara mas de lo debido ya que es un kazekage y todos los ninjas jounin y chunin lo protegerán … dijo un hombre de cabello rosa que parecía muy joven y vestia de la misma manera que su compañero…**

 **-pero bueno no tenias que resalta ese punto ….. no crees ?... dijo el que tenia cola de caballo que por cierto su nombre Hera deydara y el otro sasori**

 **-los dos llegaron a la aldea de una manera muy rara parecía que iban a acampar**

 **Pero cuando sasori se sentó a emanar un enorme chacra como si fuera a querer que lo descubran pero en ese momento toda su energía se volvió una línea muy difícil de ver ….luego de varios minutos vino un ninja de la arena …sasori sensei … ya active la bomba para aldea en este momento ya están todos alertados así que tienen tiempo para entrar pero solo 1 por el hecho de que todos están alertas protegiendo la oficina del kazekage y no creo que seria bueno que los capturen a los 2 si algo sale mal ….**

 **-entonces iré yo, recuerda que yo, sería más efectivo en mi escape gracias a mis bestias de arcilla…. Dijo deydara**

 **-por una vez eres útil ….. yo vigilare que nadie pase en el periodo de captura…**

 **EL ATAQUE A GARA**

 **-señor hay un ninja haciendo bastante disturbio al parecer es un miembro de akatsuki ….que hacemos atacamos o hacemos una emboscada …..replico el jounin**

 **-no, yo me hare cargo por que aun que ustedes juntos ataquen no le ganaran el es un ninja recluido de rango s …yo soy el único que puede hacerle frente**

 **-señor no lo haga por lo menos espere a que nosotros estemos reagrupados y ataquemos juntos…**

 **-no, por que yo soy el kazekage y mi deber es proteger a todos…. Lo asumí cuando acepte este cargo sabia lo que venia y no me arrepiento lo que deben hacer es evacuar a todos nadie debe salir herido …**

 **Gara salió corriendo para encarar al rubio cola de caballo ,… cuando llego Hera todo muy horrífico explotando casi todo el pueblo .. sin pensar Gara arremetió contra el puño tras puño … esquivando bombas …pero lo único que parecía normal era la energía del rubio por que Gara estaba descontrolado solo era una bestia todo el mundo los observaba …. Pero de lo que Gara no Hera advertido es que el joven metió bomba dentro de sus arenas haciendo que todos exploten …Gara susurro muy lentamente …mierdaaaaa…. Lo que paso es que Gara se caía muy lentamente contra el suelo …**

 **DENTRO DE GARA**

 **-no puedo acabar así yo me esforcé por que sigo perdiendo se supone que toda la fuerza que necesitaba estaba en proteger a mis seres queridos …. Y aun asi no pude …. Mierda mierda mierda mierda**

 **-lo que tu buscas es poder protegiendo a los seres amados , por favor mírate tenias el objetivo y persistencia , al principio pensé que seria el mas fuerte pero sabes te olvidaste como conseguir ese verdadero poder , es con esfuerzo y amistad de apoyar a tus compañeros no protegerlos saliendo tu solo a batallar ese es tu error el verdadero poder viene de cada uno de ustedes por que todos juntos son mas fuertes … dijo una bestia en forma de cúmulos de arena**

 **-shokaku dijo Gara muy asustado …**

 **-yo se por que vinieron es obvio soy yo su objetivo esta aldea esta en problemas y no es tu culpa sino mía …..sabes como te dije he visto que te volviste a ir por mal camino así que te ayudare …. Mira te daré mi poder tu y yo ahora seremos solo uno un equipo lo único que tienes que hacer es quitar el sello de nuestra prisión**

 **-nuestra exclamo gara**

 **-si nuestra tu estas encerrado solo conmigo por que crees que cuando vas a dormir yo puedo salir nunca estuviste a salvo de mi …..yo siempre te pude matar pero creí que hera mejor que vivieras un poco pero me da rabia que te esfuerces y la maldita aldea te siga viendo como un maldito asesino …..haremos que esta maldita aldea**

 **-si es cierto que es nuestra prisión …por que no sacaste el sello tu**

 **-es obvio que no puedo solo el portador lo puede hacer**

 **-y si me traicionas y me matas**

 **-yo también muero acaso no sabes que si tu mueres yo igual**

 **-sabes confió en ti tu sabes como es nuestra vida …y se que contigo venceremos a este estúpido cola de caballo**

 **-nuestra vida**

 **-nuestra por que a partir de hoy tu tienes el mismos derecho de tomar decisiones por que si yo muero tu mueres es mejor que tu también elijas**

 **Gara saco el sello y en ese instante cambiaron de ubicación ya no hera todo negro sino hera un espacio muy agradable hera un desierto pero con ambiente fresco y con un oasis parecía que ambos estaban libres …es mi turno el shokaku le estiro la mano y le dijo dame el pullo y Gara lo iso creyendo que hera como una señal de compañerismo pero en ese momento gara despertó ..todo su cuerpo se había vuelto arena pero hera diferente tenia los ojos de shokaku y su cuerpo y ropa tenían sus marcas de línea negra …gara se sentía poderoso parecía que todas sus fuerzas se habían juntado… l**

 **DEYDARA VS GARA**

 **-sigues vivo …..deydara gimió ….ash eres todo un estorbo**

 **-nunca perderemos ante ti dijo gara pensando en shukaku**

 **Deydara se reía pero se dio cuenta de su nuevo aspecto ..la batalla comenzó todo parecía muy pero muy reñido hasta que gara empezó a ponerse serio se había vuelto mas rápido y fuerte ….. parecía que todo esto hera un sueño para deydara hace unos momentos el hera mas débil….. Gara aserto golpe tras golpe dejando sin opciones al rubio asi que le lanzo una bomba de humo a su cara pero gara la esquivo y lo persigue a donde el hiba rápidamente cuando llego todo parecía muy desértico no había nadie el joven parecía haber escapado .. pero en ese momento sasori lo ataco con marionetas y deydara con bombas la lucha fue demasiada igualada sin ventaja para ni uno de los dos …deydara se volvió loco de rabia … y empezó a hacer que sasori pele solo y cuando todo estaba listo el lanzo una enorme bomba sobre ellos tres y todo el mundo salió volando no había rastro de nadie todo el pueblo parecía anonadado y asustado todo por que gara había sido quien protegió la aldea y no estaba todo el mundo creía que lo habían capturado pero varios ninjas se dieron cuenta que no hera asi todos se habían dispersado muy lejos de la aldea y vieron que salieron tres personas volando muy lejos dos se iban para la misma dirección y otro para la contraria pero aparecer estaban inconscientes …**


	6. MALAS ACCIONES

GRAACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE APOYAN EL FANFIC EN MODO LECTURA Y ATODOS DE LA COMUNIDAD DE YOUTUBE …EN ESTE MOMENTO LES VENGO A DAR LAS GRACIAS POR QUE EN AMBAS PLATAFORMAS ESTOY CRECIENDO YA SEA POCO A POCO PUES … EN MI OPINION ES MEJORAVANZAR DE ESTA MANERA, PERO DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS AHORA SI COMENSEMOS CON EL CAPITULO 6 TITULADO LOS REFUERSOS DE LA HOJA….

EN LA CAMA DE NARUTO

-oye despierta, odio que seas así te levantas demasiado tarde dijo Temari

-no será que tu te levantas demasiado temprano son las 5:30 de la madrugada

-pero igual eso te pasa por invitarme a tu casa adormir …..sabes que perfectamente me pude haber quedado en el lugar que estaba…. Ya sabes en la casa de los naras

-no, te dije que no …. Naruto grito muy enojado y lleno de celos …. Ya no confió en shikamaru y además estoy seguro que te aburrías mucho allí así que decidí que seria mejor que vivieras conmigo tus últimos días de estadía en la aldea

-ah con que esa era la razón por la que querías que viniera aquí …..en todo caso yo te debería prohibir hablar con esa chica de ojos plateados …..pero sabes aunque esa perra se te insinué a mi me da igual por queeee …por que si

-por qué le debería dejar de hablar a hinata además ella no es lo que tu dices creo que exageras

-exagerar porfavor esa maldita es una perra …..no ves como se te insinua … te trae comida después de entrenar , te invita a salir a comer dankos y ramen …..y tu como tremento estúpido aceptas dijo temari muy sonrojada y celosa

-sabes que de todos modos eso no me importa tu sabes que la persona que me importa eres tú …..y creo que no te debe de importar eso dijo naruto dándole un abrazo muy suave mientras la seguía acurrucando en la cama y hechandose a dormir abrazados

-pero teamri dijo y entonces por que tanto celos con shikamaru ….el es igual que hinata y tu te pones loco cuando me empieza a hablar y siempre haces drama por todo

-no, eso no se parece en nada el es el ….y además se que no me guste que este cerca de ti …(naruto recordó lo que el joven nara le había dicho)

FLASH BACK

-oye naruto, te advierto si tú le haces daño yo mismo te matare y también será mía recuerda – no me importa si tu le juras que nunca mas le aras daño … te matare y hare que se enamore de mi – dijo shikamaru con una expresión muy seria…..

-yo que hice hasta ahora todavía no malogro nada …..y si tú me intentas alejarme de ella el que saldrá muerto serás tú …..dijo naruto de la manera mas serias posible

-eso lo veremos en el momento ….recuerda yo tengo as ventaja que tu por que la conozco mejor en cambio tú solo una semana muy corta …..

-si así quieres jugar me la llevare a que viva conmigo estos últimos días …..ya lo veras idiota replico naruto

PRESENTE

-oye, naruto por que no vamos a comer a ese puesto de asados donde fue shikamaru y su equipo paran hiendo ,debe ser rico ….dijo temari muy ansiosa

-y por que si shikamaru va tu también quieres ir …..dijo naruto muy celoso pero la rubia no sabia por que se ponía asi cada vez que mencionaba a shikamaru ella ya le había dicho que heran solo amigos …

-no es eso, sino que hasta ahora no voy a ir y bueno sabes mejor olvídalo

-oye sabes mejor vamos a ichiraku, esa es mejor comida

-naruto, te dije que lo olvides por que si no quieres ir haya tu …..por que yo hire de todos modos , mi intensión era de que me acompañes por que quería pasar tiempo contigo pero si quieres largarte a ichiraku puedes ir pero te dejo en claro que no ire si no me apetece ir…..dijo temari muy enojada y saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta ….

-pero no te enojes …..sabes si quieres ir vamos ahora dijo naruto gritando pero ya era tarde la joven jounin ya estaba lejos….

EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA

-hola naruto kun, que tal por que tan apurado paso algo o que …dijo hiinata muy sonrojada pero no tan tímida

-no solo que ya me muero de hambre y no se adonde ir dijo naruto muy timido por lo que temari le dijo de hinata …..

-por que no vamos a el puesto de asado yo te invito

-eh pero descuida no quiero ser molestia además yo soy el que te debe invitar a ti

-eh bueno naruto kun si tu quieres invitarme no hay problema dijo la chica ojiplata muy asustada

-esta bien vamos – dijo el rubio…(pero que he hecho Temari dijo que hiba a ir sin mi eso significa que esta ai pero esto es bueno ahora tengo una escusa para ir a verla)

TIENDA DE ASADO INSTANTANEO

-naruto, aquí este esta muy bonito….sonrió hinata sin percatarse de algo había una chica de pelo rubio que la estaba mirando mal desde que entro y la vio

-si esta bien aquí dijo naruto ….( no veo a Temari por ni un lado así que creo que debe estar a la otra sala así que me libre pensó naruto)

-oye naruto, que quieres costillas , carne en cortes , mira hay ramen con asado …..dijo hinata con una sonrisa muy tierna y duce

Ramennnn wow desde cuando entonces pediré 5 tazones de ramen ,…..que quieres tu hinata-chan….

-eh bueno yo quiero un porción de carne en cortes , creo que es mas comesible dijo la chica

-oye naruto, por que la ninja de la aldea esta viviendo contigo….. pregunto muy seria hinata

-ah pues ella y yo estamos como decirlo …siendo amigos entiendes le doy donde dormir por que es una amiga

-es que hace 3 dias te vi discutiendo con shikamaru y pensé que se estaban peleando por ella

-no nada que ver solo discutíamos por que el sigue siendo de rango mas alto

-bueno espero que pases tu examen para ser chunin creo que es dentro de 7 meses

-si también espero llegar a jounin en un periodo corto

CON TEMARI

-oye por que me invitaste a venir aquí acaso algo esta mal con naruto ….dijo shikamaru

-no, lo que pasa es que quería venir aquí pero no sola y ya sabes naruto solo comen ramen de ichiraku

-bueno eso es cierto , pero te quería decir que si el te hace algo malo ven conmigo yo te protegeré alcabo que naruto sea mas fuerte pero es un idiota

-mas bien voy a escoger asientos dijo temari

-ya yo voy en un rato al baño dijo shikamaru

Que hace aquí naruto , además esta con esa perra de hinata me las va a `pagar ese idiota ….

Oye temari shikamaru sono una voz serena …era ino , sakura y choji

Por que no nos sentaos a comer juntos asi llenamos una mesa y nos ponemos a platicar , además shikamaru creo que nos tiene que poner al pendiente dijo la rubia con un giño hacia el chico Nara

Que fastidio ,ahora tengo que dar explicaciones donde no las hay ino pensó shikamaru

,mira ahí esta naruto con hinata `por que no nos sentamos con ellos creo que será mejor asi también hacemos que el nos cuente que hace con hinata dijeron sakura e ino riéndose muy cautelosamente

Todo el mundo saludo a naruto y hinata excepto shikamaru y ….temari naruto se altero se puso mas nervioso de lo normal creía que se había librado de ella pero no solo empeoro las cosas ahora el estaba sentado junto a hinata una de las personas que el aprecia y al frente de el temari ….que se pudiese decir algo como una novia pero todavía no todavía no la había formalizado ni se lo había dicho a ni uno de sus amigos

Todos se sentaron y esperaron su orden parecía que demoraba pero noo solo era la tensión en el ambiente, naruto suspiro y quiso romper el hielo

-sakura-chan como va tu entrenamiento con la abuela tsunade ya quiero entrenar contigo para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto dijo naruto intentando sonar lo mas natural posible

-bueno creo que talvez este a tu nivel pero no es seguro por que no después de comer vamos y nos ponemos a entrenar un rato …..que te parece naruto

-perfecto, choji te animas asi también probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto

-claro por que no además no hay nada mejor que una buena pelea después de comer una rica porción de costillas

-yo también puedo ir naruto-kun gimió hinata muy nerviosa por la respuesta de el rubio

-claro hinata , talvez puedas invitar a neji quiero mi revancha con el

Yo también voy , dijo la ninja de la arena muy furiosa ,…..naruto sabia por que…. pero se quedo callado

-esta bien Temari-chan tal vez me puedas a controlar mejor mi naturaleza de viento

Todo el mundo se quedo un poco asustado por lo que dijo naruto había dicho el complemento chan con Temari pero después de un rato todo el mundo dejo de estar exaltado de eso y se fueron a el campo de entrenamiento 7

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE EL EQUIPO 7

-que tal si hacemos una especie de torneo alasar combates entre dos para ver quien es el mas fuerte al final

Todo el mundo esta de acuerdo y las parejas de combaten fueron

Temari vs hinata

Sakura vs ino

Shikamaru vs choji

Y naruto que se enfrentaría ante el ganador de shikamaru vs choji

Todo el mundo acepto la propuesta y comenzaron los combates ….

Hinata empezó de la mejor manera con una defensa de puños suaves …..pero Temari empezó a intentar hacer ataques a distancia todo el mundo los veía muy asombrados por que hinata estaba demasiada igualada a la jounin de la aldea de la arena …. Hinata empezó a contratacar con su técnica de puños de león hubieron golpes efectivos uno tras otro todo el mundo creía que Temari se estaba dejando pero naruto desde un inicio dijo que iba a apoyar a hinata así que entre todos hicieron apuestas naruto fue el único que aposto por hinata así que era el único que gritaba vamos hinata tú puedes vamos derrótala y efectivamente Temari perdió ante hinata haciendo que naruto este muy triste ,….comenzó el segundo combate y la joven rubia se había sentado a lado de su amigo haciendo que naruto e enoje demasiado y que le dirigiera una mirada asesina y como era de esperar sakura había ganado el segundo combate …pero antes de comenzar el tercero todos se dieron que choji se había ido y dejo una nota diciendo que se estaba muriendo de hambre así que los único que quedaban por pelear eran shikamaru y naruto ambos se dirigieron al campo de batalla ambos con miradas fulminantes en todo caso ambos tenían unas hinchadas sakura hinata estaban apoyando a naruto y Temari con ino a shikamaru lo que iso que el rubio se enojara mas …cuando comenzó el combate fueron ambos ninjas demasiado rápido puño tras puño se notaba la rabia y tensión entre ellos pero se notaba una ligera ventaja de parte de el joven Nara …pero naruto no se quedaba atrás todos ….siguieron peleando naruto convoco a varios clones de sombras mientras el recolectaba energía natural …para hacer su famosa técnica el rasen shuriken y cuando tuvo la energía suficiente dijo maldito idiota te matare y de repente la mano de naruto se convirtieron en garras azules en ese momento el rubio exclamo tercera forma liberada y ataco de tal manera que golpearon 5 puntos de chacra vitales que dejo casi inconsciente a shikamaru pero después de eso se formo un shuriken de viento demasiado potente que isso que la chaqueta del joven se desasiera y que el brazo de naruto se quemara pero el mas afectado era shikamru todo el mundo se alarmo tanto asi que todo el mundo le reclamo a naruto en especial temari todos creían que era por que estaba saliendo con shikamaru pero naruto sabia que le estaba reclamando por que la pelea en si era amistosa y el dejó que lo invadieran los celos…..

-por que no lo llevan al hospital sakura,ino,hinata …..yo le daré una pastilla a naruto para que cure sus quemaduras dijo Temari muy seria y serena

-esta bien pero primero tortúralo dijo sakura e ino y hinata solo asintió

7 minutos después

-explícate ….dijo temari

-que quieres que te diga que si que intente noquearlo y lo conseguí ….replico el rubio

-no quiero que me digas por que …

-de que cosa hablas

-de por que llevaste a hinata a comer si me dijiste que no te gustaba ir a ese local , y por eso preferías comer ramen …haciendo que todo esto ocurra por tus estúpidas acciones paso todo esto acaso no me puedes decir las cosas de frente …solo dime si prefieres a hinata yo lo aceptare no me negare a que seas de ella solo quiero que seas feliz pero si no lo eres a mi lado dímelo replico Temari


	7. ALEADOS DE LA HOJA

BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS PR SEGUIR MI FANFIC Y ESPERO LA FAMILIA SIGA CRECIENDO

YA ESTAMOS SERCA DE LOS 100 SUSCRIPTORES PERO BUENO COMENSEMOS

7 LOS ALEADOS DE LA HOJA

-no, tu eres lo mas importante para mi en estos momentos ….la razón por la que la lleve a ese restaurant fue por que quería verte ….quería hablar contigo pero después me arrepentí sabia que si me veías con ella te enojarías así que decidí no buscarte ….. yo no sabia que todavía no habías llegado.

-pero si querías hablar conmigo me hubieras buscado en el centro y hubiera sido mejor que no fueras con ella ….y además la estabas apoyando en esa estúpida pelea acaso sabes lo que me dolió idiota

-pero si tu también apoyaste a shikamaru dijo naruto un poco enojado

-naruto, no quiero que hagas eso nunca mas …

-que cosa …..dijo el rubio

-ya sabes que te alejes de mi de esa forma …sabes que no me gusta cuando estas lejos o cuando te peleas conmigo siento que eso me duele demasiado …y cuando me entere que no le dijiste a nadie de que ya sabes ….estamos como saliendo ….ni siquiera le dijiste a tus compañeros de equipo – chillo Temari un poco sonrojada

-no lo hare mas …sabes les diré a todo cuando lleguemos a el hospital a ver a shikamaru …..si eso es lo que quieres

-no déjalo ahí me gusta que nadie se entere …..será mejor que no se enteren

Naruto abrazo a la rubia muy despacio pero también suavemente hasta que llego shizune y los interrumpió y los jóvenes se alarmaron pero se pusieron serios cuando ella le dijo que la hokage los quería ver ahora mismo

TORRE DE EL HOKAGUE

-todos están reunidos acá por que nuestra aliada la aldea de la arena fue atacada y hasta ahora el kazekage esta desaparecido después de el enfrentamiento con dos miembros de el akatsuki …..y nos han pedido refuerzos para proteger a la aldea ya que hasta ahora no han encontrado a nadie y se tiene el temor de que ellos capturaron al kage dijo tsunade muy seria

-como que capturaron a gara eso es imposible esta segura exclamo Temari muy asustada y preocupada

Obviamente el equipo asignado para esta misión fue el equipo 7 , con conjunto con el equipo 8 que era el equipo de rastreo ….

Bueno toda la reunión había pasado muy rápido citaron a todo el mundo en la puerta adentro de 1 hora para partir a la aldea de la arena

Lo único que le chocaba a Temari de esta misión era que tenia que ir con la chica de ojo plata y naruto no los quería nada cerca de el rubio pero también su mente se estaba frustrando mas de lo normal por que dijeron que posiblemente Gara había sido capturado

EN LA PUERTA DE LA ALDEA

-oye no puede ser que kakashi sensei este temprano dijo sakura

-es muy raro pero debe ser por la magnitud de este problema refuto naruto

Todo el mundo llego así que ya estaban listos para partir este sería un viaje de 3 días mínimo

Después de 3 días

Estos 3 días habían sido los mas largos posibles Temari asegurándose de que naruto no hablara con hinata y que ella no se le intente acercar pero cuando llegaron a la aldea todas las tensiones se calmaron parecía que toda la rabia que se sentía en el aire se había ido …los ninjas habían sido hospedados en la casa de el kage gracias a petición de Temari pero todo esto era una farsa para que Temari durmiera con el joven rubio ya que se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su cuerpo parecía que hubieran estado echo a la medida de el otro …..

-listo después de haber descansado tenemos que plantear el plan ….dijo kakashi muy sereno

Lo que sabemos es que han desaparecido los tres individuos pero no sabemos si gara a sido capturado pero bueno los dividiré en grupos de dos temari tu iras con tu hermano para el área norte sakura y sai para la parte oeste …tu kiba en el este tu iras solo por que ya tienes a acamaru yo y sino al sur y …..temari se enojo demasiado por que lo que le había costado que naruto no hablara con la perra de hinata se había ido a la basura por que el sensei los había puesto juntos a revisar en dirección a donde habían ido los akatsuki supuestamente inconscientes….

Kakashi obviamente se había dado cuenta que ellos dos ósea Temari y naruto se habían acercado demasiado y que Temari le daba rabia de que naruto estuviera junto a hinata así que para cargosearla un poco los puso juntos

GARA DESPIERTA

-otro dia y no los encuentro no se como ni por que ahora mi cuerpo es capaz de convertirse en arena …..esto le facilitaba escapar y encontrar mas fácil a los akatsuki pero de todos modos no le había servido

-no te quejes que el chacra que gastas no es tuyo es mío dijo shokaku

-perdón disculpa por acerté gastar demasiado chacra

-no importa de todas maneras necesitas ahorrar fuerzas aunque esta no sea la manera mas fácil

-oye como es posible que me pueda convertir en arena pura pregunto Gara

-eso se debe a que ahora tu cuerpo y el mío son el mismo así que compartimos la misma fuera y textura pero lo malo es que todavía no sabes ocultar tu presencia pero descuida pronto aprenderás

CON NARUTO Y HINATA

-naruto, me puedes decir que es lo que pasa con Temari se que ella esta evitando que me acerque a ti así que bueno espero que me puedas explicar esto no es que tengas que hacerlo pero quiero saber por que?

-hinata lo quue pasa y espero que lo entiendas es que Temari y yo estamos saliendo ….no como amigos sino como algo mas ya sabes se podría decir como novios y hasta ahora eres a la única persona que se lo cuento

Desde ese momento la actitud de hinata cambio parecía mas frívola pero no hablo de el tema todo parecía normal pero no lo era eso se notaba en el ambiente pero naruto no quería estar asi hinata había sido una buena amiga desde que volvió de entrenar con jiraya y el quería llevarse bien con ella

-hinata que pasa por que estas asi

-Cállate y ponte a buscar lo que venimos a buscar así acabaremos rápido

Eso sorprendió a naruto parecía pasmado por lo que hinata le había dicho

-pero hinata por que me hablas así exclamo naruto muy asustado

-nada cálmate solo es que bueno te odio

-per por que de nuevo replico naruto

Solo quería saber por que ….hinata de un omento para otro había cambiado de actitud ahora era mas segura pero demasiado sangrona….

AMIGOS GRACIAS POR TODOS Y ESPERO LE SIGA GUSTANDO MI CONTENIDO


	8. LA DESEPERACION Y LA SALVACION

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUSCRIBIRSE A MI CANLA DE YOUTUBE YA SOMOS MAS DE 150 SUSCRIPTORES Y AQUÍ A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FANFIC MAS RATO LES DEJARE MI PRIMER GAMEPLAY …EN MI OTRO CANAL QUE TE DEJO EN LA DESCRIPCION

-los encontré a los akatsuki están despiertos y esperando por el oasis de las serpientes …dijo uno de los ninjas de la arena no parece que tengan capturado a el kazekage

Pero vine a informar por que no creo que pueda yo solo con ellos así que vine a informar

-hiciste bien dijo una voz de fondo ….yo mismo los matare ….y encontrare a Gara ….dijo el joven rubio

-yo apoyare ….después de todo somos los aliados de la hoja los que vinimos a rescatar a el kazekage

-bueno decidido aremos un plan y atacaremos mañana

-mañana replico naruto por que no hoy no crees que seria mejor ir hoy

-no replico kakashi sensei

Lo que pasa es que si vamos hoy estarán muy exhaustos cada uno de ustedes y además tenemos que planear un ataque

Entro un ninja muy alterado diciendo que Gara había intentado enfrentar a el akatsuki el solo hace unos momentos en la locación donde los vieron

Naruto salió corriendo y disparado rápido ,…..pero antes de salir por completo de el edificio llego Temari el le dijo que tenia que rescatar a Gara y que no lo siguiera

-estas loco son personas que capturan a jinjuriki y tu eres uno de sus objetivos no te voy a dejar ir

-pero si no voy Gara puede morir , es tu hermano ….además es tu familia y no quiero que muera es alguien que se sabe como es ser como yo la gente no lo acepta solo los tiene a kankuro y a ti no puedo dejar que vengas ni que mueras ni que el muera …..

-no seas tonto yo lo quiero a salvo pero tu eres mas que mi familia tu eres a la persona que elegí amar no quiero que tu y el sean capturados no quiero perderlos a los dos no seas estúpido

….Temari lo are quieras o no…. no quiero que lo pierdas además estoy seguro de que yo soy el que eligió esto por que te amo …

Temari te amo y no me arrepiento de eso por eso quiero que seas feliz y sin tu familia no serás feliz te lo digo yo por que lo conozco de primera mano …..no te are eso a ti

-temari se puso a llorar y abrazar a su amado pero le dijo que no lo dejaría ir solo intentado darle un golpe para noquearlo pero naruto se percato de eso y la abrazo por detrás muy rápidamente diciéndole al oído te amo demasiado y eso incluye que soy capaz de morir si no eres feliz dándole un golpe noqueándola…

La recostó muy suave sobre la cama donde se hospedaba y cuando salió vio a hinata diciéndole no seas idiota yo te acompañare y no soy tan tonta para dejarme noquear por alguien como tu

LLEGANDO A EL OASIS DE LAS SERPIENTES

-naruto lo que aremos es algo simple atacas con tu rasen shuriken forma 3 los despistas yo me llevo a Gara y tu escapas si te quedas atrás es tu culpa no moriré por tu incompetencia dijo hinata….

-naruto cada vez se sorprendía mas de lo que le había echo a hinata había cambiado rápidamente a una actitud muy sangrona fría y no era para nada hinata pero se le notaba mas segura

-bueno ahí esta según los mapas que robe de la casa kage dice que al frente a unos 1000 metros esta el oasis apúrate …según mi biakugan están peleando gara va perdiendo ….se nota el no tiene chacra

-biem ya espera hare el rasengan

-rápido no quiero que cometas un error y mueras después la aldea veria mal a mi clan por haber matado a el arma de la hoja

Naruto se puso un poco dolido por lo que dijo hinta pero no le dijo nada por qe le estaba ayudando a recuperar a gara

Entraron con una fuerza tremenda naruto golpeo a sasori en el corazón dejándolo muerto en un instante pero no pudo explicarlo pero se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa hinata ya había noqueado a Gara y llevándoselo pero naruto no se dio cuenta que no había golpeado a sasori sino a un ninja de la arena haciendo que el se impresione y pasme haciendo que deidara le habiente bombas tras bombas y dejándolo casi herido , pero observo que hinata había regresado sin gara atacando a sasori muy furiosamente y haciendo tiempo para que naruto haga el modo ermitaño pero lo malo era que ese modo ermitaño no es perfecto por que no lo intento perfeccionar …pero después de contener todo el chacra empeso la batalla real deydara se burlaba de el y no podía alterar a naruto el esta demasiado preocupado en salir con vida que morir ….los golpes seguía sasori tenia complicaciones con hinata ya que ella podía cortar sus hilos de chacras asiendo que el akatski se desespere …pero naruto si tenía dificultades por no tocar las bombas de deydara lo malo es que ya no podía estar contacto con el por intentar alejarse demasiado para no tener el efecto de las bombas el se lamentaba no haber aprendido a usar técnicas de distancia pero aun asi lo intentaba mas seguido ….naruto corre dijo una voz muy asustada pero reconocible era gara haciendo una pared de arena muy grande asiendo que ambos pudieran agarrar a hinata y huir ambos estaban alterados pero felices de que el otro este bien ya que aunque se hallan visto poco eran muy buenos amigos y además gara los había salvado pero naruto se asusto al inicio al no saber por que Gara era pura arena co ojos asesinos de shokaku el había recordado el día en que gara había atacado la aladea de la hoja ….

EN LA MASION DEL KAGE

-volvimos grito naruto haciendo que sakura lo golpeara pero esta alegre de que su compañero volviera kankuro estaba abrazando a su hermano pero se asusto cuando gara empezó a transformarse en su cuerpo normal todos estaban felices excepto temari que estaba enojada pero no lo demostraba

-lo malo es que ellos siguen afuera dijo gara necesito hablar con naruto a solas pueden retirarse

Todo el mundo se fue asiendo que ambos ninjas se sentaran a hablar

Domine una nueva fuerza me aliándose con mi amigo shokaku creo que podemos vencer a los akatsuki si te enseño esto asi que el entrenamiento comienza hoy dijo gara muy entusiasmado


End file.
